Surrender yourself to me
by emilyy111
Summary: OS Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter entretiennent une relation physique de puis bientôt deux mois... mais Draco se rend compte de sa grosse erreur. Comment Malfoy va réussir se déprendre de cette impasse... parcequ'il ne veux pas de sentiments, pas vrai? HPDM


Auteur: Gothiclolita54

Titre: Surrender yourself to me

Genre: Hum... romance/yaoi

Pairing: HPDM (Harry Potter Draco Malfoy)

Raiting: T

Disclaimer: Touts les personnages sont par J.K Rowling

Résumé: OS: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter entretiennent une relation physique de puis bientôt deux mois... mais Draco se rend compte de sa grosse erreur.

Comment Malfoy va-t-il se déprendre de cette impasse... parcequ'il ne veux pas de sentiments, pas vrai? HPDM, POV Draco

Note: Bon et bien, c'est mon premier HPDM... de plus, je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour les fautes, mon microsoft word est mort donc j'écris absloument tout avec Bloc-notes UU! En plus, c'est la deuxième fic que je publie alors, je ne suis vraiment qu'une débutante. Bonne lecture quand même! Et n'oubliés pas de laisser

un petit commentaire surtout !

J'entend le reveil-matin me sortir de mes songes alors que j'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Je sort de ces draps de satin aux couleurs de mon clan, en sous-vêtement,

pour me diriger vers la salle de bain, tel un automate . C'est alors que je me rend compte d'une chose: tu étais toujours là à mes côtés ce matin. Je m'arrête donc, et reviens sur mes pas pour justifier mes pensées. Harry Potter, completement nu, est encore endormit cherchant de la chaleur, _ma chaleur_, à travers les draps en murmurant mon nom avec désespoir. Tu continues de t'agiter, mais tu semble encore endormit,pourtant. Puis, tu marmonnes ces trois mots que je redoutaient de puis le début.(1)

Et pourtant je t'avais avertit, je t'avais dit clairement que je ne cherchais pas de sentiments. Je te l'avait dit au tout début de notre histoire que c'était impossible! Tu m'avais répondu positivement en me promettant que jamais tu n'allais tomber amoureux de moi. Et malgré que je ne croyais aucune de tes paroles, je t'ai laissé faire. Je suis tellement égoiste que je me suis servis de toi, de ton corps, de tes sentiments pour assouvir mon désir qui me conssumait. Celui de te posseder.

Flashback 

C'était une soirée comme les autres, et comme à l'habitude, je faisais ma tournnée de préfet dans tout Poudlard cherchant avidement quelques élèves pour enlever des points à leurs maisons. Ce n'est pas que c'est amusant, mais j'épprouve un malin plaisir à pouvoir surprendre des couples et briser leurs petits moments d'intimité. Leurs teints de peaux change rapidemment au blanc quand ils me voient arriver, tel un prince, leur enlever des points à leurs clans en plein ébat! Tout compte fait, c'est très divertissant!

C'est quand je me dirigeait vers le couloir contenant maintes salles de classes désafectées que j'entendit un bruit sourd, tel un gémissement. J'accélera le pas en restant silencieux pour appercevoir qu'est-ce-qui se passait dans une salle aillant la porte entre-ouverte. Quand je vit la scène, je devins blême: mon meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini, était en train d'embrasser Potter (_de façons très peu pudique_) sur un bureau de classe. Je fit un pas en arrière, sentant une pointe de trahison m'envahir soudainement. Comment Blaise pouvait me faire sa! EMBRASSER MON MEILLEUR ENNEMI! Ne pouvant contrôler ma rage plus longtemps, je défonça porte (déjà quelque peu ouverte) à l'aide de mon pied, le visage rouge de... colère.

-''BLAISE!!''

Quand je cria son nom, il poussa le survivant par terre, tel un réflexe, et se dépêcha de trouver une excuse bidon.

-''D...ray!? euh... une chance que tu étais arrivé! Il allait me violer sur place!! Tu vois il m'avait demander de...de...

-ZABINI, QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FESAIS AVEC POTTER??

-Il m'embrassait! Après avoir perdu le peu de cervelles grâce à ton père, tu as maintenant perdu la vue!'' Répondait le survivant de façons non-chalente, se levant de peine et misère de la chute. Il avait sa chemise completement débrailler et ses lèvres gonflées et légèrement teintés de rouges laissant deviner la force du baiser...il était vraiment...

-''Le balaffré, je t'ai pas adressé la parole, d'accord? Blaise, tu me déçois plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le pensé, donc déguerpit avant que je ne te lance un avada kedavra! Toi, Potter tu reste là!'' Disais-je d'un ton autoritaire

Zab' sortit, la mine déconfite, en murmurant un petit ''désoler'' à celui-qui-avait-survécu en disparaissant dans le corridor.

Je fixais, donc '' l'amant '' de mon ami pendant quelques instants en silence. Nos regards se défiaient mutuellements attendant avec hâte que l'autre dise la premiere pique. Ton regard se mélangeait d'incompréhension et de haine, se qui était completement compréhensible alors que je t'avais retenu dans cette salle sans raison. Après 5 bonnes minutes (_où je me cherchais un alibi convainquant_), je commença:

-''Comme ça, Potter est une pédale?? Et en plus de ça, il se fait des serpentards! Tu sais que tu commence à avoir du goût Potty?

-Sa te dérenge ou tu est jaloux?''

Mon visage devint rouge... de colère biensûr! Comment pouvait-il seulement songé à se que je sois jaloux?

-'' Comment je pourrais être jaloux de lui??? En fait, je voulais seulement te dire de ne plus approcher Blaise sinon je vais enlever des points a Gryffondor pour ta conduite de ce soir.

- Tu veux esssayer hein? Avou que tu aimerais prendre sa place et me posseder comme il l'a fait! Je suis sur que tu en meurt d'envie...

- Désoler Potter, je vois bien dans ton jeu! Tu veux me...

En c'est là que tout avait commencé, au moment même que tu a posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, je t'ai condamné, _je me suis condamné_. Au moment même que je t'ai lentement déshabiller. Au moment même que je t'ai pris sans aucune douceur sur le mur de cette classe désafecté. Au moment même où je suis partit sans demander mon reste, mais en te prommetant que je recommencerais le lendemain et le sur-lendemain seulement pour se simple besoin primitif d'être plus fort que toi.

Fin du flash-back

Biensûr, notre ''relation'' reste secrète. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne voudrais que d'autres que nous sâche se que nous faisons de puis 2 mois, mais je crois qu'il est grand temps de mettre les point sur les ''i''. Je ne veux pas te faire mal plus longtemps, je ne veux pas de relation sentimentale avec toi, le cul me suffit emplement.

Maintenant, je te vois completement réveillé, assis sur ce même lit où je t'ai pris quelques heures plus tôt. Tu me regarde bizzarement, je crois que tu viens de te rendre compte que tu n'avais pas quitter ma chambre avant mon réveil. Je t'oberve d'un regard froid, attendant ton explication.

-''Draco...? Je...je suis désoler, j'étais si bien au chaud que j'ai completement oublier de me lever. La prochaine fois je...

-Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois

-Mais Dra..

-...Harry je crois que l'on va arrêter de se voir, tu commence à trop t'attacher.'' 

À mes paroles, ton teint devient blême et quelques goûte de sueurs se décimèrent sur ton front.

-QUOI? euh.. je veux dire comment sa? Juste à cause de ce matin? Mais... mais ce n'est pas grave, je partirais tout de suite après l'acte si tu veux ce soir!

-Potter, c'est finit sort de ma chambre.''

En moins de temps pour le dire, tu t'habillas avec l'aide de la magie et ton regard troublé, d'il y a quelques instants, devint froid et mesquin, le même que celui que l'on s'adresse, mutuellement, de puis 7 ans.

-''Tu m'oubliras'', mumurais-je tout bas

-''Tu sais c'est quoi ton problème Malfoy? Dès que tu sens que tu aime, tu te referme et tu deviens une vrai merde! PERSONNE NE T'AIMERAS! Je vais te montrer c'est quoi la souffrance et le regret sale serpantard!!! Tu ne va pas m'oublier!"

Sur ces quelques paroles dures, tu fermas la porte avec force la faisant claqué. Je lui avait pourtant dit, je lui avait dit que je ne voulais pas de sentiments! JE LUI AVAIT DIT! Mais non! Étant un gryffondor ET DONC une tête de mule, il a fallu que tu essais pareil! J'essuyai l'unique la larme qui me perlait au coin de l'oeil avec la pensé que... je ne vais pas t'oublier. Même s'il le faut, même si je t'ai jetté à cause que je me sentait m'attacher à toi. Même si je me sentait bien cette nuit près de toi. Même si te voir avec un autre me serais insuportable.

2 semaines plus tard

Maintenant 2 semaines où je suis libre de mes nuits. Je suis heureux, tout c'est remis dans l'ordre des choses sans trop de problèmes. Biensûr, j'ai du me faire à l'idée du nouveau couple de serpentard... Blaise et Pansy. Deux de mes amis les plus proches... un peu comme Harry et la belette qui est avec la sang-de-bourbe... non décidemment, cette comparaison est de trop! Je dois avouer que ça m'a beaucoup surpris le fait de ne plus voir Blaise tourner autour de centaines de filles (et de garçons on dirait bien...) et rester avec une seule fidèlement. Quand je lui avait demandé pourquoi se choix soudain, il m'avait simplement répondu qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'âme soeur et qu'il n'allait pas la laisser partire.(NDLA: Si seulement une autre personne pouvait avoir ce même jugement...)

Il est pourtant vrai que Pansy a beaucoup changée autant physiquement que mentalement. Finit l'époque où elle me suivait tel un petit chien en priant nuit et jour que je lui adresse un compliment, maintenant elle était rendue très attentive et très amusante. Bon, biensûr, elle reste une serpentard mais au moins, elle a un caractère plus agréable! En plus de tout sa, elle avait maintenant un corps sublime et très mince, je dirais même à en faire baver plus d'un! Biensûr, Zab' ne les laisse pas trop l'approcher, malgré que sa petite amie avait bien un cours universitaire sur les regards qui tue! J'ai été surpris que Blaise puisse un jour défendre une de ses conquêtes avec les poings... il me supprendra toujours!

Maintenant 2 semaines où je suis libre de mes nuits. Ça, c'est biensûr sans parler que ton corps si faible sous mes doigts me manque de plus en plus. Sans compter le fait que tu ne me regarde plus, alors que je cherche désespérément le vert émeraude de tes yeux, juste pour pouvoir m'y noyer encore un peu. Mais, non! Rien! Que l'indiférence et le regard haineux de tes ''amis''. En plus que j'ai de l'étrange impression que tu en a trouvé un autre a comblé chaque nuit, alors qu'avant tu ne voulais que moi. Sans oublier le fait que fait que tu te laisse courtiser à tours de bras par tout se qui bouge. Sans parler du fait que je... 2 semaines plus tard, le soir même

Mon activité préféré, enfin! Je commençais à attendre ce moment là avec impatience! À chaque fois que je fais ma tournnée, je garde toujours le lieu de notre premiere fois à la fin. Comme du temps ou je devais venir te rejoindre à chaque nuit à cet endroit pour ensuite assouvir mon désir de toi en t'ammenant dans ma chambre privée. Bah, c'est pas comme si s'a me manquait si fréquemment que je dois me soulager seul mais... bon oui c'est sa... Mais, tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'est dégradant de devoir se détendre soit-même en pensant que ta bouche prenne la place de ma main et que tu... ouf, je dois me calmer. Je dois encore rester un petit bout de temps à me ballader, je n'ai pas le temps à "ça''...

Enfin, il ne reste que le couloir où abrite ''notre salle'' et après c'est finit. Enfin je pourrais disparaître dans ma chambre et enfin me détendre... Mais j'entend un bruit. Un bruit de suplice et de... Cet alors que je me met directement en face de la salle qui évoque encore beaucoup de souvenir assez explicite passé ici. Et je te vois, mais tu n'est pas seul, tu es avec Seamus. Cette fois-ci, je m'éfforce de garder mon calme et j'entre l'air gêné sur mon visage.

Puis tu me vois, tu ne dis rien et tu continu d'embrasser l'autre gryffondor avec encore plus de ferveur. Tu ne t'arrête pas de me fixer, puis soudainement ton regards pleins de désir se veux inquiet. Mais je ne comprend pourtant rien à se qui arrive à ce moment là. Puis je sens la douleur me prendre subitement au niveau du coeur et qui ne veux rien faire de plus que croître de plus en plus. Puis je m'effondre à genoux et c'est à ce moment là que tu pousses l'autre mec loin de toi_(qui compris rapidemment qu'il devrait partir à toute vitesse)_ et t'approche de moi par terre. La douleur ne cesse pourtant pas et maintenant je sens mon corps se crisper un peu plus alors que des larmes envahissent mon visage blanc. Cet alors que tu oblige mon menton à se lever vers toi. Puis tu murmures:

-''Malfoy, tu souffres?''

Je ne comprend pas sa question... il le voit pourtant bien que je ne suis pas en super forme... et pourtant un étrange sourire se forme sur ses lèvres

-''Dis-moi Draco, pourquoi tu pleurs?''

Pour toi, idiot! C'est pour toi que je pleur, je pleur parceque quelqu'un à souiller ta bouche alors quelle n'avait que moi comme propiétaire, parceque quelqu'un d'autre que moi à pu toucher ce corps que je connait par coeur. Et surtout, parceque quelqu'un d'autre que moi t'a fait gémir en t'embrassant... ce même gémissement qui me rendait plus fort quand nous étions en plein ébat. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens trahit comme si Harry m'avait tuer en me plantant un couteau dans le dos.

-''Je suis désolé, écoute Draco, je te l'avais promis: je voulais te faire souffrir autant que moi j'ai souffert à te voir si loin de moi... tout était prévu en fait, même Zabini était au courant!Tu savais que tout le monde l'avait remarqué! Draco, tout tes amis savaient notre liaison... et ils trouvaient étrange que tu perdes le sourire de plus en plus. Et de mon côté, mes amis aussi avait remarqué un changement drastique dans mon comportement. Cet alors que Blaise vint me parler de la meilleure façons de te faire revenir à moi et donc te faire rendre compte des sentiments que tu éprouvait pour moi. Moi et Seamus, ça n'a jamais éxisté, tu sais. Je t'aime vraiment Draco...''

Je restais silencieux, parcequ'il plus rien a redire la dessus. Et en désespoire de cause, je vint me poser au creux des bras du brun, biensûr je me sentais faible. Biensûr, je sais qu'il avait comprit mes sentiments pour lui. Biensûr je sais que je ne voulais pas de sentiments. Et pourtant, jamais je n'ai jamais été mieux qu'au près d'Harry. 

FIN

(1) Je t'aime pour ceux qui l'ont pas compris XDD

Merci d'avoir lue ce tout petit OS de ma création, bon il y a beaucoup de chose à amélioré...mais gênnée vous pas hein! Vous pouvez toujours m'encourager en

cliquant sur le petit ''GO'' juste en bas de ce message.

Byebye  
Gothloli 


End file.
